Time Out
by DatJazzGuy
Summary: Izuku and Ochako both refuse to confess for their own reasons, and with it being Valentine’s day, Class 1-A can’t help but do something. This something being locking them in a room together for the whole night.
1. Chapter 1

**4:40 PM**

Izuku fumbled around his room, putting away things and organizing his stuff. In 20 minutes Uraraka would be coming over for a study session, and Izuku wanted his room had to look super clean. You see, Izuku had a crush on Ochako. It took him months to finally admit it to himself, but he did. Unfortunately though, Izuku knew inside that there was no way she would like him back. He was a plain looking, socially awkward nerd, and there was no way any girl would find that attractive. Well that's what he told himself anyway.

_Alright stay casual, try not to conversate too much out of the study material, and please don't think about how it's Valentine's Day…_

Izuku finished tidying up his room, and went to go get his study books. He brought them out and set them on the table, just as he heard a knock on the door. He quickly looked down to his watch, but noticed it was 4:45, and Uraraka was supposed to come at 5:00. He walked up to the door and opened it to see most of the Class 1-A boys at his door.

"Huh?!" Izuku jumped at the mass amount of people at his door. Kirishima stood at the front and said,

"Midoriya! We heard about your meeting with Uraraka today!" Izuku blushed at hearing Ochako's name and tried to close the door on them as fast as possible. Unfortunately it way too late as the guys had already started swarming into his room.

_Dammit how did they find out?_

Izuku sighed, as he knew what this was about. The guys found out he liked Ochako when playing truth or dare a couple weeks ago. When they tried to get him to confess, he told them about how there was no way she would like him back, and that he didn't want to ruin their friendship. They've kept trying to tell him that there was a chance Uraraka does like him, but he didn't listen to them.

"C'mon man it's Valentine's Day, you have to!" Kaminari pleaded.

"N-No! Guys she doesn't like me and it's obvious, I'm not gonna just suddenly want to ask her out because it's Valentine's Day!" Izuku stammered, unfortunately no one listened to him.

"Dammit Deku!" Bakugo shouted from the corner of the room, "Stop being a pussy and ask her out like a man!"

Izuku blushed, as he didn't really expect Kacchan to be so into romance.

"W-Well if you guys can give me any evidence that there's any chance at all that she likes me, then I'll consider it." Izuku said, he wasn't scared by his offer since he knew they couldn't have any real evidence. Shouto of all people was the first to speak,

"Her face turns red when you talk to her." Shouto kept a straight face as Izuku urged,

"What? G-Guys her face is red like that all the time."

"I think you just think that because it's just that red around you." Kaminari sneered. Izuku quickly stopped himself, as he hadn't thought about that before.

"Uhh, t-that's not evidence though… that's just c-conjecture! Give me a better reason!" Everyone just looked at him with that 'really?' kinda stare. After a couple awkward seconds Kirishima said,

"Okaaaay… well she's always talking about how amazing you are during hero training!" Kirishima said grinning,

"T-That doesn't mean anything! She can think I'm cool and not like me!" Izuku stammered. Everyone just sighed except for Bakugo who exploded in anger from the corner.

"DAMMIT DEKU! ALL OF YOUR REASONS ARE JUST YOU DENYING OUR REASONS! STOP REJECTING YOURSELF AND ASK HER OUT ALREADY!" Bakugo got up and slowly walked toward him. Izuku frantically tried to find a way to stop this, as he looked down at his watch that read 4:58.

"O-Oh guys Uraraka's coming in 2 minutes! Can you guys leave?"

"Oh BS Midoriya, you make us leave right as things start not going your way." Kirishima shouted as he went out the door. Bakugo gave him a deadly glare as he left the room, which scared Izuku even more. Once all the boys had left Izuku sat on his bed and thought about what just happened.

_I mean, her face does seem to heat up when I'm around… but I don't know if her liking me is the reason for that! What if she, is just really awkward around me because I'm weird, and blushes because of it, that makes sense!_

Izuku assured himself with that even though what he just said didn't make any sense. He took out some of the candy hearts his mom sent him earlier today and started snacking on them as he waited for Uraraka to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**5:00 PM**

_Alright I think I've got everything._

Ochako walked back to her desk, picked up her books, and headed down the hall of the dorms. Today was Valentine's Day, but Uraraka didn't really think much of it since she wasn't in a relationship. It was about 5:00 in the afternoon, and she was heading toward the room of Izuku Midoriya, for a quick study session with him. Unfortunately for her, a study session with her maybe-probably-definitely-crush on Valentine's Day, means a lot of attention from all of the other girls in Class 1-A.

"Uraraka!" Ochako turned around to see Mina Ashido racing toward her. She stopped to let Mina catch up with her.

"Hi Mina!" Ochako smiled but Mina grinned devilishly and responded.

"Where are you headed right now?"

"O-Oh, um Deku and I are having a study session for the upcoming test." Ochako quietly said, as she waited for the inevitable response from Mina she was going to get.

"Ooh, sounds romantic!" Mina kept her grin as Ochako blushed and waved her hands frantically.

"M-Mina! It's just a study session, w-were not, I-I..." Ochako couldn't finish her sentence as she kept forward toward Izuku's room. She tried her best to ignore all of Mina's teasing, but of course after a couple seconds all of the Class 1-A girls walked up to her.

_Crap, how do they all know?_

"Uraraka! You should totally confess to him today! I mean, confessing your love for a guy on Valentine's Day? That would be so romantic!" Tooru begged, as Ochako blushed at the word confess. Ochako was trying her best to push aside her feelings for Deku to become a hero, but one day Tsuyu spotted Ochako staring at Izuku during hero training, and everyone has been bugging her ever since.

"Guys, I told you, I'm not going to confess right now… I don't want this to get in the way of our hero training. Deku's working so hard to achieve his dream, and I don't want to stress him even more by asking him out." Ochako walked slightly faster in hopes of getting away from the girls, but they sped up with her.

"Ochako," Yaoyorozu said, "A relationship won't get in the way of your hero training! And I mean, don't you wonder what it would be like to go on a _real _date with him." Momo grinned exactly like Mina, which made Ochako blush even more.

"Once we graduate, t-then I'll confess to him, ok? Now please leave me alone." Ochako sped even faster across the hall. As the girls just walked the other direction. She finally made it to Izuku's dorm, as she knocked and waited patiently for him to open the door. After a couple seconds the door opened, revealing the green haired, freckled boy before her.

"Hey Uraraka, ready to get started?" Izuku said smiling.

"Yep!" Ochako said smiling back, as Izuku stepped to the side to let her in. They then sat down at his desk and began going over the information. After a bit, Ochako noticed a bag of candy hearts lying on Izuku's bedside table. Ochako blushed, as usually those were given to people as gifts.

"Hey, w-who gave you those?" Ochako said, as she pointed at the candies and Izuku responded.

"O-Oh, yah my Mom sent me those." Izuku gave and embarrassed smile, as Ochako replied,

"Aww, your Mom still sends you that stuff, that's so sweet!" Izuku blushed at Ochako's phrasing, but Ochako continued, "Can I have some?"

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Izuku responded as he walked over and brought the candies to her. They both snacked on them as they continued studying. At one point they both reached into the bag at the same time, and their hands intertwined by accident. They didn't say anything though, they both just quickly moved their hands back, and Ochako blushed vibrantly,

_H-His hand was so… warm._

Once this happened, the mood in the room changed drastically, they started stuttering in their speech, and looking away from each other to hide their nervousness. Eventually however, it was time for Ochako to go.

"B-Bye Deku, happy Valentine's Day!" Ochako smiled and waved her hand as she moved toward the door.

"Y-You too Uraraka!" Izuku did the same, as Ochako walked up to the door turned the knob to leave, unfortunately the knob didn't turn at all. She kept at the knob for a couple seconds before turning around to Deku.

"T-The door's locked Deku." Ochako stepped to the side, as Izuku curiously walked toward the door. He tried at the knob too and responded confusingly.

"That's strange, the door isn't locked, there must be something jamming it from the other side." Izuku kept turning the knob.

"Here I'll ask everyone to see if they can come over to remove whatever is jamming the door." Ochako pulled out her phone and opened up the Class 1-A group chat.

**6:02 PM**

**Ochako: Can someone run over to Deku's room rn? His door is jammed and we think something's blocking it from the other side.**

She waited there silently with Izuku for a response. Izuku went over to his desk to put away his books from the studying when she finally got an answer.

**Iida- Everyone is out at a Valentine's Day dinner today, I suggested we ask you two to come as well but Mina for some reason wouldn't let us. I am very sorry if you feel left out and as class rep I take full responsibility.**

_Crap… wait, does this mean I'm trapped in Deku's room until they get back… CRAP_

Suddenly as she was thinking that somebody texted something in the class 1-A girls group chat.

**6:04 PM**

**Mina: Ochako that was us. We're not letting you out until you confess to Izuku! ;)**

Ochako read the text in her head, and once she realized what just happened, she started to freak out.

_No.. NO! They can't be serious… I can't… I… I'm screwed!_

_T-There's gotta be a way out of here… some way, I can't be stuck with Deku in a room alone!_

"H-Hey Uraraka, did you get a response yet?" Ochako blushed at Izuku noticing her staring at him, and replied quickly.

"Y-Yeah, I did! Everyone left for a Valentine's Day dinner, they won't get back until much later." Ochako said quickly.

"Wait, s-so does that mean your stuck here?" As Izuku said that his phone vibrated, and he pulled it out and stared at the screen nervously for a couple seconds, and put it away.

"I… guess so."

_AAGGHH_

Ochako's heart raced as she tried to calm down as fast as possible.

_C'mon there's bound to be another way out of here!_

"D-Deku, can you like, p-punch the door or something?"

"What! I can't do that… Mr. Aizawa would ground me again for sure, and I'm not going through that again!" Ochako felt her heart beat faster, as she realized that this was really happening. "Let's just wait for the other students to get back. I'm sure that they won't be out for too long!" Izuku had a reassuring smile, but Uraraka just stood there trying to smile back at Deku despite the immense amount of thoughts rushing through her head.

"Y-Yeah sure!" Ochako said trying her best to keep a straight face. Deku sat on his bed and Ochako sat next to him as Izuku said,

"So w-what do you want to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**6:35 PM**

"Oh come on!" Uraraka yelled, as she had just lost to Deku for the third time in chess. "And this time I only took like 4 pons from you!"

"I guess I'm just good at this sorta stuff." Izuku chuckled, as they put away all the chess peices, and he got up to go put the chessboard back into the drawer. He then walked back over to her, and sat himself next to her.

"So what do you want to do now Deku?" Ochako said. Izuku's mind went blank however, since he had never had someone other than his mom hang out with him for this long.

"W-Well I haven't really done this sort of thing before. What do you usually do with your friends when you hang out with them?"

"Uhh…" Ochako thought for a bit, which made Izuku feel like he maybe shouldn't have asked that.

_Was I not supposed to ask that? I mean if she's hanging out with girls she probably doesn't have a lot of games to play with guys. Maybe I went a bit too far… I hope Uraraka doesn't think I'm weird for asking that. Crap wait I'm doing that thing where I overthink something even though it's probably not much agai-_

"Well there's this one game we played… w-well it's not really much of a game actually." Ochako's face turned red and Izuku asked,

"It's fine! As long as it's something to do." Izuku smiled to make her feel more comfortable, but that just made her face more red.

"U-Umm, well it's where we go on each other's phones and we look at the last 5 pictures." Ochako said grinning nervously. Izuku couldn't tell why she picked this specific game, but he went along with it anyway.

"Uhh, o-ok?" Izuku pulled out his phone and handed it to Uraraka, which seemed to startle her as she took it from him. He could see her hidden mischievous grin, as she started swiping on his phone. He kinda forgot the last 5 pictures he took, so he just hoped there wasn't anything weird. Luckily her grin fell after 5 swipes, and he could tell there wasn't anything revealing. Ochako sighed and handed back the phone,

"Deku all of the 5 pictures were of some flowers." Izuku laughed and took back his phone.

"They were really nice flowers! I saw when I was walking to the store last week!" Ochako giggled a tiny bit as she handed Izuku her phone. Izuku blushed a bit as he was holding Uraraka phone.

_Izuku! Don't be weird, it's just her phone dammit._

To be honest, Izuku wasn't expecting to find anything weird in Ochako's photos. He opened up the photos app, and the first picture was a picture of a dog making a really funny face. He laughed a bit, and Ochako asked,

"What's so funny?" Izuku turned the phone around to show her the picture and she grinned a bit, "O-Oh yeah, Mina sent me that!"

Izuku calmed down from his laughter and swiped again. This time it was a picture of some ramen. He swiped again, and it was just a picture of the same ramen.

"Wow, two pictures of some ramen." Izuku giggled and Ochako giggled with him,

"I stopped by this ramen place at the mall and the ramen looked really good ok?"

"Alright.." Izuku said chuckling. He swiped again and the next picture was a selfie of her next to the ramen.

"And you took a selfie too huh." Izuku chucked some more, and Ochako blushed embarrassingly.

"O-Ok now that I look back at it, 3 pictures of that ramen wasn't necessary."

"Alright, let's see if the last one is also a picture of the ramen!" Izuku grinned and looked back down at the phone, and swiped for the fifth picture, but when he saw what it was he froze. Izuku's face turned red immediately, and his eyes widened, as he stared at a picture of himself, shirtless in his room.

_h-HUH? W-WHERE DID SHE GET THIS!_

He stared at her phone not moving, trying to figure out why this picture exists and when it was taken.

_WHY IS THIS ON HER PHONE?!_

Ochako seemed to notice Izuku's behavior, as she asked, "D-Deku? W-What is it?"

Izuku slowly turned the phone in the direction of Uraraka. As soon as she saw what it was she shouted. "AHH!" and swiped her phone back, "Y-YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT!"

Ochako's face went completely red as she turned down to try not to make eye contact with him. Izuku couldn't move however, as his mind was spiraling.

_Why does she have that. Did she save it because she liked me with my shirt off? Wait does Uraraka like me? N-No, off course not, this has to be a misunderstanding…_

**POV Switch to Ochako**

_CRAAAAAAP!_

Ochako's heart was racing, and her face was extremely hot. She totally forgot she took that picture of Deku, of course now she'll never forget it. Basically, almost a month ago she was at Deku's door for a study session. When she knocked he told her to wait there for a second because he was still getting ready, but a bit after he said that, she realized that the door was slightly open. She didn't know what came over her but she moved her head to peek through the crack. Luckily when she looked in he had pants on, but he didn't have his shirt on. She had seen him shirtless in the past, but she always forced herself to turn away and look at something else. Now all she could see was his build, and she may or may not have snapped a quick photo while she was there.

_DEKU IS PROBABLY THINKING I STALK HIM AND WATCH HIM WHILE HES IN HIS ROOM OR SOMETHING RIGHT NOW._

Ochako had never been more embarrassed in her life. She specifically picked this game to find embarrassing secrets on Deku, not for Deku to find embarrassing secrets on her!

"U-Uraraka?" Izuku broke the silence, "C-Can I ask why you have that on your phone?"

"Y-YES! I CAN EXPLAIN DEKU!" Ochako shouted, "I-It's just one day we were having a study session, a-and you told me to wait because you were getting ready, but I looked in your room and saw you shirtless, and it's just I didn't really realize how buff you were until then s-so I snapped a picture…" Ochako hoped thy explanation would help, as Deku slowly moved his head back up make their eyes meet.

"...Ok. Thank you for clearing that up." Izuku sighed and Ochako calmed herself down.

_I hope I didn't just ruin our friendship._

"Ok, so what do you want to do now Ochako?" Ochako looked back up to Izuku, who was grinning, "Do you have anymore games?"

"O-Oh! Yah I've got tons more!" Ochako smiled back at Izuku.

_Ok, so I guess I didn't just ruin our friendship! I-I mean, he could just be faking it to lighten the mood, but does that really matter? I'm sure this didn't have too much of an effect on him, right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**7:30 PM**

Izuku stared at the screen, trying to take in information, but his brain was completely closed off. Currently Izuku was watching Netflix with Uraraka on his laptop, Mina was telling everyone to watch "The Office" which was a really popular American show, so they decided to watch the first couple episodes. Unfortunately, although he tried his best to appear normal to Uraraka right now, inside he was going crazy. He couldn't get that picture out of his head.

_Why did she peek in my room? Is it normal for girls to peek on guys while their changing? But Uraraka doesn't seem like the type of person who'd be into that kinda stuff… ughhh why universe…_

"Hey Deku, do you have anything to eat here? I'm getting kinda hungry, and I haven't had dinner yet." Ochako said after the episode was over. He saw her then look around the room again, and point to Izuku's All Might themed Mini Fridge he got for Christmas from his mom. "Do you have anything in there?"

Izuku thought for a minute, and then remembered what was in there.

_Oh Uraraka please don't do this._

"U-Uh n-..." Izuku tried to lie but it was really hard to lie for him, "Y-Yes…"

**POV SWITCH TO URARAKA**

"Oh really! What is it?" Ochako said cringing. She didn't like how demanding that came out, it's just that she was really hungry right now.

"U-Uhh, I-I actually have a giant c-container full of, spaghetti." He said blushing. He then walked over and opened the fridge, revealing a big tin container.

"W...Why do you have so much spaghetti of all things?" She giggled a bit, Izuku was always full of surprises, no matter how random they were.

"A-Actually, it was yesterday. I was walking back from the store, when I saw some guy robbing a small Italian restaurant. I restrained him, and gave him over to the police. But when I was about to continue walking back the owner of the restaurant stopped me, and gave me that container of spaghetti as a thanks. But I had already eaten that night, so I put it in the fridge to eat for dinner today, but I totally forgot about it with you getting stuck in here and stuff." Izuku said still blushing.

"W-WHAT? You stopped a robbery yesterday?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know, it never came up in the conversation."

"How many cool things have you done and not told us?" Ochako said with her arms crossed.

"Uhhh… let me count.." Izuku then brought up his fingers and started counting.

"Ok, later tonight you're telling me, ALL of those stories." She grinned, "B-But for now, can I have some of the spaghetti too? I'm starving."

"Y-Yah sure! But just know, I don't have any extra plates, so we're going to have to share the same container." He said quietly. She then realized how romantically cliche this sounded, and blushed.

"O-Ok that's fine." She said. He then got up and grabbed the spaghetti, but stopped midway.

"Crap, Uraraka we don't have access to the microwave, if we want to eat it, we'll have to eat it cold." He groaned. But Uraraka lived with a poor family for most her life, so she had eaten things cold before.

"That's fine Deku! I don't really care, I just need something to fill up my stomach right now."

"Alright…" He said, as he pulled out the container and moved it over to the desk where they were were watching The Office. They both turned their chairs a bit so they could reach the cold spaghetti, which faced them toward each other a bit. They started talking, mainly about all of Deku's past "cool things" that he didn't tell anyone. They were mainly just stories of stopping purse snatchers and graffiti artists, not anything too big. She was just surprised to hear that he was helping people despite not being a hero yet. Unfortunately it was kinda hard for Uraraka to pay attention, because the whole time she was trying to focus on the spaghetti.

She was focusing on the spaghetti so much because she was afraid of that cliche thing that happens in movies where they eat the same spaghetti noodle, and they almost kiss by accident. She didn't even know if this could actually happen, but she was taking precautions anyway. Ochako was trying to eat the noodles that had the least chance of him also grabbing, before every bite she had to map out the plate and find a good bite.

At one point however, Izuku started talking about the sludge villain attack. This story was from back when he said his quirk hadn't manifested yet, but how he tried to help Bakugo from the villain despite being quirkless.

"Wait, so you tried to save Katsuki even though you didn't have a quirk?"

"Yeah, to be honest it all just sorta happened, I didn't really think, I just ran."

"Dang, you were saving people even before you got a quirk!" She said, putting her fork into a random spot on the plate. She wasn't focusing on the spaghetti for this story, she didn't want to miss anything.

"W-Well I didn't really 'save him', I just gave him a bit more time to breathe for All Might to come and actually save him…"

"That still counts as saving him Deku!" She said smiling, while taking a few bites of the spaghetti.

_Deku's been saving people even before he got his quirk… He's so brave… a-and determined, and strong, and kind, and..._

"Ah! U-Uraraka?" Izuku broke her chain of thought and she phased back into reality, to see Deku's face way closer than before.

"HUH?" She realized that she had been eating the same spaghetti noodle as him, and while Ochako was thinking she was chewing it, slowly getting closer to him. He stopped her just in time, as their faces were so close one more bite would make their lips…

"AGH! IMSORRYIMSORRY!" Ochako squeaked as she zipped her head back.

_DAMMIT IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED_

"I-It's fine Uraraka! I mean, It's my fault too! I should have warned you earlier! It's just you looked so deep in thought… I didn't want to interrupt you."

"D-Deku don't apologize! If you didn't warn me, we would have ended up…" Ochako stopped herself, "Ahh! Just, thank you for that."

_Of course it happened, are you trying to torture me universe?_

"I-I think I've lost my appetite…" Izuku sighed.

"Y-Yeah, lets just put the food away, I'm pretty full right now anyway."

"Ok hold on…" Izuku grabbed the food and started to cover it again, he then walked over to the fridge and put the food away. When he sat back down, the both of them didn't say anything. The atmosphere in the room had completely changed. When Izuku was telling his stories, they were completely fine. But now they were just awkwardly staring around the room.

**POV SWITCH TO IZUKU**

**9:05 PM**

_This night just keeps getting weirder…_

Izuku was trying to sort through what just transpired, which made his mind go wild again.

_First we accidentally touch hands, then that picture happens, now this. It's like we can't have a normal night for some reason._

Izuku kept his head down to try and not focus on Uraraka, so he could think.

_She doesn't like me! It's just tonight happens to have a lot of weird coincidences. That's it. I think._

"A-Ah Deku, it's getting kinda cold don't you think?" Ochako said. Izuku looked over and saw her huddled in a ball shivering. It was then when he realized how cold it was, as he started shivering. He had been so focused on his thoughts he wasn't even aware of the temperature dropping.

"Y-Yeah, now that you mention it…" Izuku got up and walked over to the air vent, and when he placed his hand on it, he realized it was dispensing cold air. This was strange however, considering it was February, and it was already really cold outside as well.

"Deku? D-Do you have anything warmer I could wear?" Izuku turned back to Ochako, and noticed how she was only wearing a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Oh, u-uh I do, but I doubt they'll fit you."

"Dangit." Ochako sighed shivering. Just then both of their phones buzzed, and they both pulled up their phones and went to the class 1-A group chat.

**Mina- Sorry guys the reason it's so cold rn is because Kaminari was showing off to the other guys and his electricity hit the thermostat, and now it's broken. The reason im saying this and not them is because they are currently being yelled at by Aizawa.**

"No wonder." Izuku sighed. But then read the text again and thought to himself,

_Wait, if the thermostat it broken, then why is it dispensing cold air? Something tells me the guys were up to this…_

"Of course it was them," Ochako snapped, but then realized, "W-Wait Deku that means that they're back!"

Izuku thought for a second on what she meant but then replied, "Oh yah!"

"Here I'll ask them if they can come and unjam the door." Ochako said tapping her phone.

Izuku then quickly went on to the Class 1-A boys group chat, and looked at the past messages.

**6:05 PM**

**Kirishima- Hey Midoriya, we were the ones who locked you in the room with her, and we're not letting you out until you confess.**

**Midoriya- KIRISHIMA COME BACK AND OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE**

**Midoriya- I CAN'T CONFESS TO HER YOU KNOW THAT**

He cringed at the texts, but typed out a new one.

**9:13 PM**

**Midoriya- Ochako is going to text on the group chat for you guys to come unjam the door. PLEASE SAY YES AND COME AND UNJAM THE DOOR**

Once the message was sent he waited a little bit and got the notification for Ochako's text to the Class 1-A group chat.

**9:13 PM**

**Ochako-** **Hey guys since your back can you unjam Deku's door?**

The two then waited for a couple seconds not saying anything. Suddenly Izuku got a message from the boys chat.

**Kirishima- Have you confessed to her?**

_Please don't do this Kirishima _

**Midoriya- No…**

**Kirashima- Then no**

_Dammit! Kirishima why!_

"D-Deku? They aren't responding…" Ochako said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah, but it says they read the message." Izuku sighed, "Ochako, I-I don't think they're coming." Izuku's heart raced at those words. Because at this rate, Ochako would have to sleep over. Izuku didn't even want to think about what might happen if she slept over.

"Y-Yeah…" Ochako stuttered. They both sat silently, thinking to themselves. Up until Ochako yawned, and said, "D-Deku, I'm kinda tired. I-Is it ok if I sleep over?"

_So it is happening._

"Y-Yeah y-you can s-sleep over. B-But I don't have any extra blankets, so where are you going to sleep?" Izuku responded, hoping that the answer Ochako will give is not what he's thinking.

"U-Uhh, this might sound, a l-little weird, but," Ochako took a deep breath and continued, "right now it's really cold. And since the heater is pumping in cold air, it's probably going to get colder. And you just said you didn't have extra blankets, so the floor isn't an option. B-But, If w-we were t-to sleep in the bed, t-together, our b-body heat would keep u-us warm. So if it's ok, could I sleep with you in the bed?" Ochako asked.

_WHYYYYYYYYY_

Izuku's blood pressure shot up. His worst fears have come true.

_Once again, the night just keeps getting weirder..._

"S-Sure you can sleep with me!" Izuku shouted quickly. He then looked back on what he just said, and then shouted again, "I-I mean sleep in my bed with me, that's what I mean." He heard Ochako's quiet giggle, as she responded with,

"A-Alright then!" As she hopped onto Izuku's bed, "Is it ok if I take the left side?"

"Y-Yeah sure I don't really care."

"Cool!" Ochako said as she slipped herself beneath the sheets and into his bed. As he saw this image he blushed and thought,

_URARAKAISINMYBEDDDD_

He then turned the lights off, walked over to his bed, and hopped inside. They both said goodnight to each other, as they lay in silence. Izuku then turned his body to face away from Uraraka, as he laid there and stared at the wall. There was no way he was falling asleep in this position and he knew it, so he tried to tell himself he wasn't in this position.

_Uraraka is not in the bed. You are currently alone. Uraraka never came over. You are by yourself._

The two layed there quietly for about an hour. Izuku couldn't tell if Uraraka was asleep or not, he tried to move as little as he could in his sleep to not disturb Uraraka. Izuku felt the room get colder and colder, but to him, that was the least of his problems. Izuku tried to think of things to distract him from Uraraka, but suddenly out of nowhere Uraraka whispered,

"D-Deku? Are you still awake?"

"Y-Yeah…"


	5. Chapter 5

**5:00 PM**

All of the Class 1-A girls sat in the main room. It was about 5:00 and their talk with Ochako was a complete failure.

"Can't she just understand? Sure it takes time to go on dates and hang out and stuff, but it's not like it's going to take up your time becoming a hero! If she would just ask him out already she would understand that!" Mina groaned and she pounded her fist on the side of the couch.

"At this rate, I doubt they'll ever get together, every time we ask her she'll come up with some excuse about managing her hero work." Momo sighed.

"Let's look on the bright side, ribbit, she said she would confess after graduation." Tsuyu said.

"Ughhh, I can't wait till graduation, they should get together now!" Mina shouted, just as most of the guys walked into the room, and interrupted their conversation.

"Huh, who should get together?" Kaminari asked as he walked into the room.

"Uh, none of your business." Jiro snapped.

"Is it Deku and round face?" Bakugo shouted loudly. All of the girls then gasped and grinned.

"Wow, so you guys have noticed too." Mina grinned.

"Hey, your not the only ones who want to see them get together!" Kirishima grinned back at her.

"Actually though," Momo sighed, "we just talked to Uraraka, and she doesn't want to confess because she believes it will get in the way of their hero training."

"Oh," Shouto spoke from the back of the crowd, "well we just spoke with Midoriya, and he won't confess because he doesn't think Ochako likes him back."

Everyone then sat silently, all stunned.

"Wait, so they like each other, but won't confess? Well we have to do something about this!" Hagakure shouted encouragingly.

"Yah!" Kirishima shouted back, "Aren't they in a study session right now? Lets try and see if we can get them to confess, it is Valentine's Day after all!"

After Kirishima got everyone riled up, they started throwing out ideas on how to set up Izuku and Ochako. It took them less than 5 minutes to come up with their plan.

**5:45**

"Alright it's done guys," Momo and Shouto walked back into the main room, "Their door is completely boarded."

"Alright!" Mina shouted, "It's now only a matter of time before the two of them walk out of that room, hand in hand!"

"Um, guys," Tsuyu quietly said, "Are you sure locking them in a room was the best plan we could come up with, ribbit." Everyone turned to her, and Mina responded with,

"Think about this Tsu, at this point they both refuse to even think about confessing to each other, so why not throw them in a situation that requires them to always be thinking about confessing to each other!" Mina said, smiling half kind, half evil.

"Alright, ribbit, but don't blame me if something goes wrong."

Just as Tsuyu said that, Kirishima walked back into the room as well, with Iida

"Ok, are we all fully prepared for the group dinner tonight?" Iida shouted, "Wait, where's Uraraka and Midoriya?"

"Uhhh…" Jiro mumbled, "They're busy right now, let's just go without them!"

"But, as class rep, I must not let any student behin-"

"Stop worrying about it and let's just leave already!" Mina yelled.

"B-But what about Midoriya and Uraraka?" Iida babbled.

"I SAID STOP WORRYING AND LETS GET GOING!" Mina yelled even louder, as she shoved Iida out the door, and the rest of the students followed behind.

**6:10 PM**

"Did you send the text to Uraraka?" Kirishima asked Mina, who was sitting next to him.

"Yep! She didn't even respond, but I think that just means she's too angry to respond. Did Midoriya respond?"

"He freaked out as usual." Kirishima laughed showing Izuku's texts.

**6:05 PM**

**Kirishima- Hey Midoriya, we were the ones who locked you in the room with her, and we're not letting you out until you confess.**

**Midoriya- KIRISHIMA COME BACK AND OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE**

**Midoriya- I CAN'T CONFESS TO HER YOU KNOW THAT**

Mina laughed with him, as they both put away their phones. They looked back up at the giant table in the back of the restaurant they were at, where Class 1-A was having their Valentines day dinner. Most of the students were having conversations amongst each other in small groups. This went on for awhile, until the waitress brought all of their food, then they started to talk as a group.

They all talked about random stuff, until Iida suddenly brought up.

"Does anybody know why Uraraka and Midoriya are not present at the dinner?" All of the people involved with the plan just looked at each other.

"We asked them to come out for the dinner, but they said they were too busy with their "study session"." Mina grinned.

"Oh, that's strange, they said they would be done by 6:00. But, it's not our business I suppose." Iida said as he kept at his food. After a little bit, Mina started to share a story with the class.

"So while she was over, we had this really good Mochi delivered to us, and we just smacked on it all night watching the Office! Wait I've told you about the Office right?"

"Yes Mina…" everyone groaned, as they kept eating their food.

"Oh alright just checking! Anyways we watched that until like 8:00 when it got really dark, and then we went out on the balcony and watched the stars!" She shouted happily. Except after a couple seconds, she had a big realization. They forgot to do something about the balcony window for Izuku and Ochako.

Mina immediately texted everyone involved with the plan.

**Mina- GUYS WE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE BALCONY DOOR!**

**Kirishima- CRAP YOUR RIGHT**

**Toru- WAIT WE SHOULD GO BACK AND CHECK TO SEE IF THEY GOT OUT**

**Tsuyu- Well of course they got out, what kind of idiot forgets about an entire balcony connected to a room? **

**Toru- Tsu's right guys they probably got out.**

**Mina- WELL LETS GO BACK AND CHECK JUST IN CASE!**

**Mina- OK EVERYONE LEAVE DISCREETLY AND DON'T DRAW TOO MUCH ATTENTION TO YOURSELF!**

At that point everyone in the chat simultaneously got up and shouted quickly, "I need to use the bathroom!" And ran out the door of the restaurant.

"W-What?" Iida asked, stunned by what just happened.

"Ok then." Tokoyami sighed, as he kept eating his food like nothing just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**9:35 PM**

_IM SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED URARAKA!_

That was Izuku's first thought as he slipped inside the bed. When he looked up he could see her outline through the darkness of the room, and immediately flipped over and started to try and not think about her.

_Ahh, I mean I'm not sleeping with her. I MEAN IM NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS HER! Yeah, I'm by myself, I'm completely alone._

He kept telling himself this stuff for about an hour, trying to ignore the extra weight coming from the other side of the bed. The room was getting colder and colder, and he could feel it. After a bit however, he heard Ochako's voice from the other side of the bed.

"D-Deku? Are you still awake?"

"Y-Yeah…" He mumbled half because he was tired, and half because of how cold it was.

"I-It's really c-c-cold right now…" Ochako whispered.

"I-It really is huh." Izuku wasn't sure where Ochako was getting at.

"I-Is it o-ok if I j-j-just…" Ochako whispered, and then she did something Izuku was not prepared for. She latched onto his body. He felt her arms wrap around his waist-area, and she intertwined her legs with his. "T-That's better…" she said quietly behind him.

_H-HUH?! WHAT IS SH- WHY IS SHE HOLDING ME LIKE THIS?!_

He was dead. His face heated up instantly, and he could feel Uraraka's face heat up as well from the back of his neck, he could tell she was embarrassed, but she didn't let go.

_N-NO THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE, SHE… HER FA-... I…_

He was lost. In all of the situations before hand, he always had some reasonable doubt. But now he couldn't think of anything. Ochako was cuddling with him, in bed.

_There's no way this is… no… I can't deny this anymore. I've known it all along, but I've never accepted it because I have so little faith in myself. But at this point, I think it's time._

"O-Ochako?" Izuku said, accidentally using her real name.

"Y-Yes Deku?" Ochako stuttered.

"Do you… l-like me?" He felt her face heat up even more. But she still held on to him.

"Took you long enough…" She sighed, "Y-Yeah, I guess I do."

Izuku let out a relieved sigh, as he turned around and moved his arms to latch on to her the same way she was to him. He saw her face, and he saw her hidden smile when he held her.

"I-I do to." He said smiling. He heard her gasp, and they held each other tight.

"...Izuku? What if this gets in the way of us becoming hero's?" Ochako sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, like what if we start focusing on each other, and not on our hero work?"

"Uraraka, if anything this will help us become better hero's. I mean, with you supporting me with everything before, I couldn't become who I am right now. And if I get to see you more, I can become even better!"

"Really? I mean, that's what I was thinking to myself the whole time… I just thought you wouldn't want this to get in the way of your dream."

"Really, I left that kind of an impression on you?" He giggled.

"Uh, Mr. Wakes up at 5:00 in the morning everyday to train, yes I got that impression."

"Heh, now that you say it I guess I do leave that kinda vibe." Izuku said, "so does this mean we're… together now?"

"Yes Izuku, we're together now." They held each other tight and closed their eyes to go to sleep. But just then, they heard lots of clapping and cheering coming from the door.

"H-Huh?" They both yelled. They then heard loud bangs coming from the door, and then it opened, to what looked like the whole class crowded around the door.

"YAYYYYYY!" Mina shouted, as she rushed over and pulled the two out of the bed.

"W-What?" Ochako yelled again, "were you guys listening that whole time?"

"Of course we were silly," Touru giggled, "I guess that 3 hours of waiting at the door was worth it!"

"Wait, you were listening, THE WHOLE TIME?" Deku shouted, blushing.

"Uhuh," Mina smirked, "We got back from the dinner at like 6:45. We were just in time to hear about that picture Uraraka has!"

"AGHH!" Ochako blushed, and started to float.

"All right!" Kirishima rushed out and pat Izuku on the back, "So you finally got a girlfriend!"

"G-Girlfriend?" Deku squeaked.

"You better take good care of her, ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"T-Take care?" Deku squeaked again. This was all happening so fast.

"Hey guys, I can't believe you didn't notice that you could have just left through the balcony." Toru giggled.

"Oh wait! Crap Uraraka how did we forget about the balcony?!" Deku slapped his face.

"Maybe your minds purposely forgot about it, because inside you didn't really want to leave." Toru giggled even more, as the both of them blushed.

"Toru stop that, they just got together like 2 seconds ago." Shouto sighed, "I for one, am very proud of you guys for finally confessing to each other."

"Thanks Todoroki." Izuku responded.

"Guys, we should probably give them some time to work out how their going to have their relationship." Momo sighed, "here let's leave."

"Aww…" Mina cried, as they walked out of the room, and closed the door, leaving the two alone again.

"Well that just happened." Ochako said silently.

"U-Um, I guess it's time for you to leave." Deku sighed.

"What? Why do I have to leave?" Uraraka grinned as Izuku responded with,

"H-Huh, but don't you want to go back to your room?"

"Well it was kinda nice with you in the bed back then…" She blushed, and he blushed with her, "I was kinda hoping… we could pick up where we left off?"

"O-Oh, yeah sure, we can do that!" Izuku smiled, as he turned around to get back in the bed. Just before he made it, she grabbed his arm. He then turned around, and saw her right next to him. Izuku then felt her lips come in contact with his. It was only for a second, but he was completely stunned. When their lips parted, they both awkwardly stared at each other.

"T-That was my first time doing that… sorry if it wasn't what you'd hoped." Ochako said embarrassed.

"What! Uraraka that was my first time too don't worry! And trust me, it was more than I hoped for." Izuku said grinning.

"Here, let's get back in bed." Uraraka said grinning back, as they both hopped into the bed, and snuggled with each other again. They two of them then fell asleep holding each other, excited for what the future held for them.

* * *

Alright I guess thats the end of that. That wasn't exactly the ending I was going for, but I still enjoyed writing this. i hope you guys liked it, and yah.


End file.
